Karma/Transcript
Opening David Mason/Section, Mike Harper and Javier Salazar are back onboard the U.S.S. Barack Obama, reviewing the footage of Menendez's conversation that they recorded in the previous mission. Menendez: Spanish Asegurate que toda la inteligencia relacionada al drone está disponible antes de nuestra próxima discusión. (Ensure that all intelligence related to the drone is available before our next discussion.) Harper: China would pay billions to get their hands on this drone. Menendez: Spanish Buena fortuna, DeFalco. (Good fortune, DeFalco.) Section: Good Karma. Harper: The cyber weapon. Section: Wait. There... right there. You see that? Section pauses the footage and zooms in to find a logo on DeFalco's hand. Section: Cross reference image with active US corporate logos. Computer: No matches. Section: Cross reference, worldwide. Harper: Wait a minute... wait a minute. It's "Colossus"! This Karma weapon's on a floating city. Section: That's how they got so close to the mainland! Salazar, prep a covert response team, ready to go in 60 minutes. Inform Admiral Briggs. As Salazar leaves to prep the team, Section turns to Harper. Section: We're getting really close to Menendez. To get the upper hand, I've gotta get some answers from the horse's mouth. I'm going to see Woods at the vault. First things first, Karma. Gameplay "Karma" Colossus, Cayman Islands David Mason // Codename: "Section" JSOC Counter-Terrorist Force June 12th, 2025 Mason is on board a VTOL passenger jet with Harper and Salazar. The plane has reached Colossus Resort and is preparing to land. Control Tower: Icarus 9, you are cleared for landing on Deck 7. Maintain current heading, all looks good. Pilot: Copy that. Icarus 9 beginning descent. Section: Comms are open, Farid. We're all listening. Farid: Okay... The ID bands identify you as union inspectors. You'll have access to most areas... uh... except the one you actually want. The Central Records Computer is subject to increased security. Access is only permitted via retina scan. That's... where Ziggy comes in. Section: In short, the CRC's our best shot at locating Karma before DeFalco's people. Farid, did you manage to access the personnel files? Farid: Uhh... not yet. The encryption is very complicated. Section: You're smart. I have faith in ya. Section out. The VTOL passenger jet has landed. Section, Harper and Salazar step out of the jet and heads towards to the entrance to the security checkpoint. Salazar: So this is how the 1% live. Harper: You know, if this wasn't an op, I believe I could get myself a little hot chick action here. At this remark, Salazar turns and looks at Harper in disbelief. Harper's face burned= Salazar: You forgetting Pakistan? Your face don't look too good, Harper. Harper: Hey, it's not the face, it's the body they're going to be after. The trio make their way down the steps and notice security ASDs en route to the security checkpoint entrance. Harper: ASDs... you think they're expecting trouble? Salazar: It's the richest city in the world. Section: Which makes it a likely target for Raul Menendez. If the player stalls. Harper: Come on, man. If the player continues to stall. Salazar: Is there something wrong, Section? Section, Harper and Salazar finally reach the entrance and head into the security scanner on the left. The right one is occupied by construction workers checking their toolboxes before moving into the scanner. Section, Harper and Salazar approach the guard and stop for a full body scan. Farid: Okay... stay cool. Suddenly, a brief scuffle occurs in the adjacent scanner. The workers are detected to have hazardous materials on them. Security Guard: Stay where you are! The scanner has detected the presence of hazardous materials. Construction Worker: Whoa, hey! It's a misunderstanding, okay? Whoa, hey, we're working on the remodelling downstairs. It's probably from the site. Security Guard: Sir, please remain where you are. Peters, can you come up? We've got a situation here. Meanwhile, Section's group is cleared and allowed to pass through the checkpoint. Harper: Dammit, Egghead. I thought we were burned that time. Farid: Relax, Harper. I told you the shielding would work. The scanner couldn't see a thing. Now, just show your ID and walk right through. Section, Harper and Salazar walk up to the front desk and scan their ID bands, allowing them to pass through. Harper: Hello ladies, we're from the union. After passing through, Harper: That's it? Farid: People don't do a whole lot at Colossus. On their way to the elevator, the trio pass through several advertisement boards. As Salazar approaches one, the face of the man on the advertisement changes to Salazar's. Section and Harper also walk up to other ones and see their faces appear as well. Salazar: What is this? Farid: It's an automated system, it's triggered by your biometric ID. Salazar: We're all going to hell, man. If the player goes to the left balcony. Section: 'Menendez chose a hell of a place to hide his Karma weapon. ''If the player stalls. '''Salazar: What are you waiting for? If the player continues to stall. Harper: Hey! Quit eyeballing the chicks. We gotta get our asses in gear. Lets move. Section, Harper and Salazar finally reach the elevator. They walk in and check out the spectacular scenery of Colossus from the elevator. Harper: Wow! Look at that. This place is unbelievable, huh? The elevator begins its descent. Harper: Hey... What do you figure it'd cost to spend the weekend here? Section: (laughs) More than you make in a year. Harper: No shit. Salazar: No wonder Menendez rallies so much support. Section: Harper, sweep the floor. Salazar and I will proceed to the insertion point. The elevator doors open. Harper: Copy that. Harper walks out, turning around as he does, and bumps into Chloe Lynch. '' '''Harper': Whoa! How you doing, beautiful? Chloe: Screw you, jerk!/Excuse you, creep! (Doesn't show in subtitles, as Chloe's identity is currently unknown) The elevator doors close. Salazar: So far, so good. The elevator doors open, and two guards are in the room, suspiciously opening a garbage bag. One of them notices and walks towards them. Guard: Hey! You shouldn't be in here! Salazar puts down his case after looking back at Section, and discreetly takes out his pistol. Section: We have Union IDs. The guard looks back at his partner then brings out his gun and points it at Salazar, but Salazar shoots first. Section pulls out his weapon as well and they take out the other guard. Farid: Okay. Section, I'm in. Section: Go ahead. Farid: Colossus recently employed Private Military Contractors to augment its regular security team... all ex-Cuban militia. Section: No shit. We just ran into some of 'em. Section puts his briefcase on a table and opens it, revealing Ziggy, whilst Salazar unscrews the bolts on an airvent. Section picks up Ziggy, placing him in front of the vent. Section: Alright, Ziggy. Time to go to work. Section returns to the table where he unrolls the control mat for Ziggy. The game changes to suit the view of Ziggy. Section: Harper, the security team's been compromised by PMCs. They're hostile. Watch for anything suspicious. We need to know their objective. Ziggy travels through the vents. Harper: Understood. Salazar: Watch the gap coming up. Ziggy can jump across. Ziggy jumps across the gap. Salazar: Wait. What are they doing? Ziggy looks through a grated part of the vent at two guards planting C4s on the pipes. Section: Planting explosives. Salazar: They're going to blow the ship? Section: Not before they've secured Karma. Harper, heads up. The Mercs are priming explosives on board. Harper: I'm tailing some of these guys now. They're heading your way! Section: Dammit. We'd better get moving. Ziggy continues through the vents, firing its tazer at a fuse box, then turns around to go left. Salazar: Okay. Section: 'There's our mark. ''Ziggy goes through a pipe, then climbs up a load of pipes before returning to the vents. He arrives at a grate which he dismantles with his tazers. He then jumps from the vent down onto a security guard, who he tazers. '''Salazar: Taze him, Section! Ziggy crawls up the incapacitated guard's body, processing the image of the guard's eye. Section: Scanning now. He is then picked up by a PMC. '' '''Militia Guard': What do we have here? The militia guard destroys Ziggy by stamping on him. Section: It's the PMCs! Harper, you were right. They're already inside the server room. Let's go. Salazar and Section arrive outside the entrance to the CRC Room, where Section hurriedly uses the guard's retina scan to gain access. Section: Come on, come on... Ready? Salazar tosses a flashbang into the room, where they hear the PMCs call out in surprise. PMC 1: ¡Enemigos fuera de la puerta! (Enemies outside the door!) PMC 2: ¡Granada! (Grenade!) The flashbang goes off, stunning the PMCs. Section: Go! PMC 2: '¡Corrance! (Run!) ''Section and Salazar enter the room and swiftly eliminate all hostile PMCs. '''Salazar: '''Clear. ''If the player hacks the data server in the CRC room with the Access Kit... '' '''Section: Farid, I need to be able to ID the enemy. Live link the PMCs listed in the personnel files with their BIOMETRIC IDs. Upload the data to my HUD. Section retrieves the data from Farid. Farid: You got it. Section: Placing the uplink. You sure this will work, Farid? Farid: Ha... I thought you had faith in me? Okay, we're in. Section: The Karma weapon may have been smuggled onboard alongside regular supplies. Search supply manifest. Keyword: 'Karma'. The results flash up: NO MATCH FOUND Section: Nothing. Search automated security systems. Keyword: 'Karma'. Same result. Section: We're missing something. Search security camera image database. Text recognition: 'Karma'. A picture of Chloe "Karma" Lynch appears on the screen. Section: There. Karma isn't a weapon. It's a woman. Farid: Chloe Lynch. Former employee of Tacitus, recently resigned. Section: Now we know her name. We can track her location on the ship. Salazar: Upstairs, Club Solar. A commotion is heard outside the door. Salazar: Section, you hear that? More PMCs outside the door! Section: Farid, we have enemies right outside... no way round. Open the CRC Room door. The door opens, and a PMC enters the room, only to be quickly killed by Section. Section and Salazar move out and engage the PMCs waiting outside. Section: Harper, Karma is NOT a weapon. She's a girl. I'm sending you her picture now. Harper: Got it... hey! Hey, hey, hey! That's the chick I saw in the elevator! Section: She's in Club Solar, but you'd better make it there fast! The PMCs are moving on her right now! Harper: I'm on it. Section and Salazar move through the construction and scaffolding, eliminating all PMCs they encounter. Once all enemies have been killed, both of them split up in different elevators. Section: Split up. Take the elevator to the upper floor. I'll regroup with Harper. Salazar: Understood. As Section approaches Club Solar, he receives camera feed from Harper attempting to convince Chloe to go with him. Harper: Chloe! Chloe, you need to come with me now! Chloe: You? Who the hell are you?! How'd you know my name? Harper: I'm Mike Harper, a Navy SEAL. Chloe: Get the fuck away from me! Harper: Listen, you hear me?! Your life is in danger! Terrorists are coming for you, NOW! Chloe: Terrorists? What are you talking about? Harper: Chloe, they've been sent by Raul Menendez. The camera feed ends. Section: Secure her, Harper! We're on our way. Section prepares to enter Club Solar ignoring the people waiting in line. Unknown Woman: Hey! How come he doesn't have to wait in line?! Entrance Guard: 'His ID checks out. He is a VIP. '''Unknown man: '''Oh, come on! He saw the sign! '''Entrance Guard: '''Sorry sir, We're very busy tonight! ''Section enters Club Solar. '''Section: Harper, where are you? Harper: We're on the dance floor! Section: On my way. Salazar: Section, I'm in position on the club balcony. Section walks through a hallway and enters the dance floor. The dance floor is packed with dancers. Section pushes through the dancers to approach Harper and Chloe. Section: We have to leave now, Chloe! Salazar: SECTION! At least ten mercs, taking hostages! Section sees DeFalco making his way through the crowd. DeFalco executes the DJ, then grabs a clubber as hostage. DeFalco: Chloe Lynch! Section: He's got hostages. Hold fire. DeFalco: Chloe? There is no response. DeFalco mercilessly shoots the clubber at point-blank, killing her. DeFalco then orders another clubber be brought forward as a hostage. Section: Salazar, take the shot. Salazar: No shot. Too many hostages. DeFalco: Five seconds, Chloe! Again, receiving no response, DeFalco is about the execute the second hostage. Chloe: NO!!! Chloe gets up, and punches Harper, releasing his grip on her. Chloe surrenders herself to DeFalco. DeFalco: Open fire! DeFalco's PMCs start firing upon the crowd. Section and Harper take cover behind the bar counter. Harper: Let's kill that sick fuck! A merc looks over the bar top. Harper slams his head on the table, and both Section and him get out of cover and engage the enemies in a slow-mo sequence. Harper: Peel left, peel left! Another slow-mo sequence occurs. Section: Moving! Section and Harper move towards the DJ stand. Another slow-mo sequence occurs. Section: Let's go! The main door's our out! Section: Last man! Set! The last slow-mo sequence takes place behind the DJ stand. After taking out all the enemies... Section: DeFalco has Karma! We're in pursuit! We need you to track their movements, Farid! We can't let them get off the ship! Section hacks into the security camera feed. He looks through the security camera footage. Section: Patching into the security camera feeds. Section sees enemy Black Hawks flying into Colossus airspace. Section: Unmarked choppers. Another camera feed shows PMCs rappelling from the choppers. Section: Menendez's PMCs, mercenaries. There's dozens of them. Section continues browsing the security cameras and spots DeFalco. Section: Wait, there! Right there! You see that? That's him, that's him! Section watches as DeFalco, while moving with Chloe, executes a guard. Towards the end, a large explosion, caused by the detonation of bombs being planted by Menendez's PMCs, is heard and camera feed is lost. Section: Damnit, I lost the feed. DeFalco's jamming the signals. He's rigged the ship. We move now, cut him off at the atrium. Section, Harper and Salazar exit the nightclub. They move into a hallway hit hard by the explosion and approach a dazed security guard. Security Guard: What's happening? Harper: We're U.S. Navy SEALs. Listen, you need to open the armory, get your guys armed and ready to fight. The guard, still reeling from the blast of the explosion, starts to turn away from Harper, who refocuses his attention. Harper: Hey, hey, hey. Look at me. Focus, alright? You need to get this done. Security Guard: Okay... okay... the security armory... The guard unlocks the room beside him and radios his colleagues to inform them. Section also has access to the security armory, where he can obtain Combat Suppression Knuckles and/or swap weapons. Farid: What happened? Harper: DeFalco detonated a fucking bomb outside the nightclub! He's got the girl. Section: Patch us into security cameras for this deck. As Section, Harper and Salazar move towards the end of the hallway, Section receives camera feed from the mall showing DeFalco and Chloe being escorted by a whole platoon of PMC soldiers. Section: There! He's in the mall! Let's go! Harper: They really want this Karma chick bad. The trio enter the mall, where they encounter the security guards engaging hostile PMCs. Section: Farid! DeFalco's blowing the ship! Harper: Is that son of a bitch still on board? Farid: I'm not sure... I can't see him. Harper: We can't let that DeFalco bastard escape! Salazar: Where the hell is he? Section, Harper and Salazar, move through the mall, repelling enemy PMCs. Soon enough, they reach the atrium. Harper: Ahh, shit man! He's getting away! Section receives camera feed of DeFalco moving through the outdoor area. Farid: I have him! Exiting the mall! An explosion occurs in the atrium, causing a pillar to collapse. Harper: This bastard's really starting to piss me off! Section: Farid, you have to jam DeFalco's detonator! Farid: I'm working on it! If the player finds and accesses a door with the Access Kit and finds the inactive ASD... Section: Farid, can you hack an ASD unit at remote station 55? Farid: Station 55... 55... Got it! The ASD activates and programs under the player's command unlike the other ASD units. Farid: Set parameters... ID monitor and protect. Section approaches a door leading to the outdoor area. Section: Get it open. Section assists Salazar in pushing the door open. Eventually it does, and civilians run into the mall, struggling to avoid being killed. Harper: Let's go, people! Get outta here! Let's move! Section, Harper and Salazar enter the outdoor area, which is now a full-blown warzone. There are enemy PMC soldiers, security forces and ASD units scattered everywhere engaged in firefights. Farid: Colossus's defenses are now armed to respond to a terrorist attack. Automated security will target armed personnel as hostile. Harper: That includes the enemy? Farid: ANY armed personnel. Harper: At least it's not all bad news. Harper: Briggs ain't gonna be happy if DeFalco gets Chloe off the ship! Keep moving, Section! Salazar: DeFalco's getting away! Don't slow down! Hurry, Section, HURRY! As Section, Harper and Salazar move throughout the outdoor area in pursuit of DeFalco, more bombs detonate. Camera feed shows DeFalco remotely detonating the bombs via cell phone. Farid: It's the cell phone! Section: Block the signal! Farid: Okay, working on it! Ending Section catches up to DeFalco= Section reaches DeFalco just before he reaches the entrance to the evac bay. DeFalco turns around and, along with two of his men escorting him, engages Section in a firefight. Section ultimately takes out DeFalco. Section: Lights out, fucker. The mission ending shows Section, Harper and Salazar successfully securing Karma and heading for extraction. Harper also drags DeFalco's body onboard. Harper: Sal, help me with the garbage. Section turns to Chloe. Section: So, without your expertise, Menendez's plans for Celerium will have hit a roadblock. Chloe: It may slow his progress, but it won't stop him. He'll get what he wants. Believe me. |-| Section fails to catch up to DeFalco= Camera feed shows DeFalco has reached the entrance to the evac bay. Farid: You guys need to pick up the pace! He's nearly at the evac deck. DeFalco's gone to a lot of trouble to get this woman. He will not hesitate to send Colossus to the bottom of the ocean just to cover his tracks. Section reaches the helipad just in time to see DeFalco take off with Chloe in his transport aircraft. Harper and Salazar futilely fire at the aircraft as it flies away. Section: We need to get back to the Obama... find out why the girl's so important to Menendez. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Transcripts